From the Deadliest Hate
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: Why is Draco suddenly jealous of any male being with her? What happens when Draco and Hermione get paired together to organize the Yule Ball? What happens when hate is combined with desire? DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

From the Deadliest Hate

…often the deepest desire comes.

Chapter One

Draco

Emerald flames warmed the dungeons as I sat besides the fireplace and stroked my left forearm. I could feel the power radiating through my robe, dark infinite power concealed within that little mark. If I did this, if I killed Dumbledore, then I would forever be held in glory, both by the Dark Lord and my father. I thought of him sitting alone in Azkaban and was determined to do this for him. Glory, fame and perfection would come out of Dumbledores death, I just had to find the right moment to do it.

"Draco, are you listening? You've been like this since we arrived on the train,"

I glanced at Blaise and rested both my arms on the armchair, searching for what he had been talking about five minutes previously.

"Ah, yeah. Girls we'd fuck, give me a name," I said as I stretched my feet out infront of me, watching the flames dance away from my toes.

"Granger," Blaise said. My eyes windened.

"Hah! _Granger_, fuckable, _don't make me laugh_!" I said haughtily as I flew back into the armchair, cackling. I felt the pressure begin to slip away. I did have all year to kill him..I could afford a few nights of banter.. "She's a mudblood, for starters, Blaise. Surely you _know_that."

"All the more reason to have her, then chuck her," he said with a wicked smile. Oh. That was.._that was…_Something inside me tensed. I sat upwards.

"Perhaps so," I replied evenly. That was a _despicable_ thing to say, Zambini. Why? Because, _because_…

"Like she'd ever let you," I said accusingly, not quite hitting the reason why I felt so angry at what he had just said. I couldn't put my finger on it…. Maybe it_was_just because she was such a prude. Yes. _That was it._For sure.

Why was I not convinced at my own reasoning?

"Hah. I can dream,"

I laughed lowly, still trying to find what was bothering me.

"But yeah, _honestl_y…" continued Blaise. "I'd love to give her ago. Wouldn't be seen dead with her but I'd fuck her hard."

There it was again. _The anger_. I sat forward in the chair, staring at the butter beer bottle on the deep, green carpet. Frowning.

"Draco?" Blaise said. "Mate, we can talk about someone else if it's so hard for you to fathom that Granger is infact quite attractive. Katie Bell, man I'd do her-"

"I'm going to bed," I said rather shortly. Blaise looked sharply up at me in question. "I feel ill," I lied. "Quidditch training in the morning, anyway." He nodded and I left, trying to block out images of Hermione and Blaise and trying even more to block out the infuriating rage that pooled in the pit of my stomach at the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione

All I'd been able to think during the train ride was that Ron's family clock had been on _mortal peril_. I could sense bad things were going to happen this year. I was scared, nervous and also stressed from the upcoming NEWTS. Luckily, I had been able to take all the subjects I wanted to, but the bad thing was that Voldemort had returned, there was no doubt about it.

And Draco Malfoy walked in on me kissing Ron.

I had been enjoying the moment, actually _putting up_ with Ron's slobbery tongue for more than two minutes before I saw his blond head over Ron's shoulder and pulled away in horror. Malfoy stood staring in the doorway, one eyebrow raised like a sort of pale, grey eyed statue.

"My, my, don't let me stop you two love birds," he said eventually with such sarcasm I was surprised it didn't drip from his mouth all the way onto the floor. "In fact," he said as he strolled into the classroom, a bit jauntily. "Why don't you both _have sex_?" He said a little nastily. "Right here on the table. You may as well!" He said raising his voice. He leered at both of us. Both me and Ron looked back at him in shock. He seemed positively angry. The moments passed. He swallowed and his grey eyes darted quickly between the both of us. He silently walked over to an empty desk and picked up a book, slipping it into his bag. He hesitated.

He seemed to be searching for an insult, but unable to find one, he left the room. Leaving us in silence.

"…what was that about?" I asked eventually. Ron shrugged.

"He hates us, and guess he doesn't like public displays of affection," he said with a cheeky grin. I laughed.

"Well, I better go to Arithmacy," I said quickly. Ron nodded and eagerly kissed me on the cheek, crashing into a table as he walked forward. I smiled endearingly at him and left.

Walking down the corridors, all I could see was Malfoy's angry face. What on earth had just happened to him?

...

Draco

My reaction to that freckly Weasel kissing Granger hadn't exactly been smooth. It just _happened._ The sudden anger made me say things I shouldn't have- things I didn't know why I even said. I had no idea why it had bothered me so much. I had far too many other things to think about. But it had happened _again._The moment another male made an advance towards her, I'm consumed with a strange, unavoidable fury. It passed my mind that I was possibly jealous but the idea seemed so positively ludicrous that I denied it.. I couldn't be, could I?

I looked across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, straight to her. Potter was leaning over to _hug_ her and in answer to my question a very bitter taste filled my mouth. _The fucking fame hungry twat, I wanted to rip his head off-_

I slowly squished a pea with the end of my fork in horror. This was simply not possible. Why on earth was I jealous of others getting close to that smartass little mud blood. She infuriated me. _She, she_…

I gave in. I couldn't deny it anymore. It went against every inner value I had, but I liked her brain.

Every time I verbally spared with her I felt alive. She was my intellectual equal. She could match me in a way no other female could. She was fiery. She was smart. She was Hermione. With a sudden dawn of realization, I came to the conclusion that she was _mine_to love to hate. And I _had_ to have her. Just once, of course. Like Blaise had so lovingly pointed out. I would not been seen dead with her and I could see myself being sick at the thought of ever having a relationship with _her_. But my God would _I_like to fuck Granger so hard against the wall that she was screaming my name and begging me to stop.

I just needed to work out _how_to get her.

And to kill Dumbledore, ofcouse. I needed to work out how to do that.

...

Come on, guys..._please review. Don't just alert/fave!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione

"Get out of my way, mublood,"

I glared lividly at Malfoy, both of us packed in-between the crowd of students waiting to enter the Great Hall. I very much wanted to stand, no _stomp_ very heavily on his foot.

"I think you'll find it's not _me_ in your way, Malfoy," I said as I looked towards the hundreds in front of us, implying he was very much, completely, utterly stupid.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that,"

"Shut up you arrogant arse,"

"I'm telling you, Granger. Close that rotten little mouth of yours before I do,"

"What you going to do, Malfoy? _Punch me_? Right here in front of _everyone_?"

"Don't tempt me,"

"I am tempting you. I'm tempting you right now, _hit me_,"

We stood glaring at each other. I hadn't realized that everyone had started to move around us but it was only when we were stood in an empty entrance hall that I became aware of the passing time and I breathed heavily to try and cool my anger. He seemed just as bewildered as I did at the sudden emptiness yet continued to stare hatefully towards me. _How had I not seen everyone move_? Too infuriated, probably. I blinked and forced myself to look away from his piercing, hate filled eyes.

"Watch your step, Granger," he warned in closing as he strode off into the entrance hall. I glared knifes into his back before following him, plunging down in-between Harry and Ron with a furious stab at the pile of croissants. The Daily Prophet lay open between them, something about more muggles being murdered caught my eye. My mood worsened.

Ron lightly patted my shoulder unsurely.

"You okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine," I snapped as I shook the croissants off my fork. I sensed Harry twitch. "Really, I just had a run in with Malfoy and he happened to ruin my evening,"

"I know what that feels like," Ron said darkly. "Don't let him get to you," he said.

"A bit hypocritical, Ron," I said before lightly kissing him. Moments later Harry and Ron, safe in the knowledge I wasn't angry at them, started discussing Quidditch.

I munched tetchily at my strawberries, unable to stop my gaze from travelling over to the Slytherin table.

I watched him talk in his snotty drawl to his friends, smirking, cackling, hurling insults. Why did he take such delight in making other people's lives a misery?

Suddenly, he looked at me.

My stomach jumped. A few excruciating seconds past when I found myself unable to look away, his eyes burned into mine, so full of hate that I barely registered Ron clumsily wrapping his arms around me and murmuring something into my ear. I watched the glass in his hand break, literally flying into hundreds of little pieces as the students around him jumped. I blinked and the moment was broken. He cursed and swooped them back together with his wand. His jaw was tense but he didn't look at me again for the rest of the morning.

"…Hermione, are you listening?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked suddenly. Ron sighed and rubbed my back.

"Saturday, Hogsmeade, yeah?"

"Yeah…sure," I said unconvincingly, my mind elsewhere. He smiled and sat back down.

Dumbledore rose, clinking his glass over the chattering students until silence ensued. He fixed us all with his twinkling gaze and smiled widely.

"Another year, I hope you have all settled well into your two days back at Hogwarts. Time flies by so fast… Now, the morning is late and I won't bore your food filled brains for too long," he said with a small smile. "Christmas time will soon be upon us!" He said happily. "And this year, Hogwarts will be hosting another Yule Ball! Hosted by Professor Slughorn"

There was an excited murmur from nearly everyone. I risked a glance at Malfoy and saw he looked revolted.

"We have decided to appoint the wonderful, enriching task of organizing the Ball to our sixth year prefects. Fifth years will be sad to hear they do in fact have their OWLS looming upon them and likewise with seventh year NEWTS…let me remind you that Christmas term revision can be very helpful!" He said with another small smile and a wink.

"Therefore, it has been concluded that only prefects in their sixth year will help to organize the necessary arrangements for the Ball. Please may all sixth year prefects meet in theTransfiguration classroom this evening at seven pm. That is all, I hope you have a wonderful nights sleep and are all up bright and early in the morning! May this Christmas be the best Hogwarts has ever had!"

...

Ron and I walked down the east corridor the next evening, on our way to the meeting.

"I wonder what we'll be doing?" Asked Ron with a hint of a grumble in his voice. "We have to revise too, to make an early start,"

I rolled my eyes, certain Ron would be highly unlikely to even revise _next years_ Christmas.

"I'm sure you would, Ronald," I said sarcastically as we passed a painting of a dancing dwarf. "I'm excited about it. I've always wanted to organize something big like this!" I said, checking my watch routinely. I suddenly remembered something.

"I just need to run down to Ancient Runes to get something; I'll meet you in the room!" I said, kissing him and then dashing in the other direction. It was two minutes to seven but I really, _really_ needed my Runes book before the next day, it had my lifes work in it and I had a noon essay yet to write, not even started! What on earth had I been playing at?

...

I panted as I sped walk down the corridor, Ancient Runes-Grade Six safely in my bag. I thundered up the staircase, anxious about the meeting until I got stuck on the last step. Gasping in shock, I tried to move forward. I couldn't. I was stuck. In fear, I looked down to see my foot trapped in the second to last stair, and the high pitched cackle of peeves echoed my realization. Uselessly, I tried to tug myself free and he cackled again.

I couldn't believe it. Angrily, I tried to jinx him. He evaded my shots and flew away, chanting:

"Mudblood is stuck! Mudblood is stuck!"

It took ten minutes to un-stick myself. _Ten whole minutes_ of combining un-sticking, un cursing, un _goo-eying_ charms that by the time I was finished I was exhausted. Any other witch would have been stuck for the entire night, I told myself.

Rubbing my eyes, I realised in horror that I was now very late for the meeting. Cursing, I set off at a run.

I breathed heavily as I reached the classroom, annoyed at myself for ending up so late and fuming at Peeves. I placed my hand on the door, about to push when I heard footsteps.

Malfoy appeared around the corner, casually strolling towards me as though time waited for him. Not even flustered.

"I see your late too," I stated as he neared. Wondering if he even _realised._

"Fashionably late, Granger," he said coolly as he knocked my hand away with his. The hairs on my hand prickled at the touch and I reflexively rubbed it against my robe. He boldy opened the door and stepped backwards. I wondered what he was doing.

"_Ladies first_," he hissed. I widened my eyes at this act of strange, shocking gentlemanly behaviour and slowly walked into the room, sensing a catch.

And then I found it. Many sets of eyes turned to me the moment I stepped inside, looking annoyed that I had disturbed them and I blushed. _This_was why he had let me in first-so that I looked like the guilty latecomer. McGonagall was there, narrowing her eyes dangerously. I glared at Malfoy as he drifted in behind me, nearly undetected, a knowing smirk on his face.

Professor McGonagall eyed us sternly.

"There you both are! We've nearly assigned all the jobs already!" She peered over her glasses at a long list. "There's still the decoration and etertainment of the Great Hall. A rather big job, I must say. You can both do that, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy if you don't mind," I opened my mouth in indignation but her tone said that we had to _not_mind. And I felt that coming in late and then arguing wouldn't be the best thing to do. Gryffindor were behind enough in house points as it was, thanks to Snape being in a particularly nasty mood last potions lessons and Harry feeling stubborn and McGonagall never failed to deduct house points, even from her own house.

I sighed heavily and walked over to the only spare table. Malfoy looked disgusted as he took the seat next to me. Ron sent me a questioning look, squished between Hannah Abbot and Anthony Goldstein and I mouthed 'Peeves' to him.

"Now, I will be giving you all a piece of parchment to write notes down. This will be treated as an assignment and at the end I want you all to write an essay about what you did," there was an echoed groan. "This will look very good when applying for a job," she shot back. "It won't take very long. You have nearly four months to prepare for the Ball, and then two weeks to write the essay. The group who I feel have worked the hardest will receive fifty house points each and a prize," she said with a little sniff, as though this wasn't her idea.

"You will be asked to get together and plan in your spare time," she continued as she handed out sheets of parchment.

"So when are we going to start," I asked darkly as I headed the parchment. '_Great Hall Christmas Decorations and Entertainment_'.

Malfoy answered with narrowed eyes.

"When dinner finishes tomorrow, I suppose. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible,"

I gritted my teeth. I felt exactly the same way.

...

Eight pm the next day, I milled around the deserted hall, watching the last two first years traipse out and up to the comforting atmosphere of their dormitories. Malfoy arrived like an icy mood dampener, carrying a large box he'd collected from McGonagall which he immediately slammed down onto the Gryffindor bench.

"McGonagall said we can experiment with these and they'll retain what we tell them to do even after we pack them away," he murmured as his eyes danced unhappily over what was inside.

I peered into the overflowing box of decorations, a few stone cherubs were kicking their feet and gazed up at me in a fascinated manner.

"Let's start, then," I said sullenly, placing a cherub on the table.

"I'm not exactly ecstatic at this arrangement myself, Granger," Malfoy said as he glared at sprigs of holly hanging from his finger tips. "I'm not particularly creative, either," he said as an afterthought.

"Well at least one of us is," I replied as I snatched them off him and tied them to the back of a chair.

"We need to coordinate the colours, ok? The holly looks good here because the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables are next to each other. Snowflakes can be made to magically fall near Ravenclaw, hex them with blue glaze. Put stars near Hufflepuff, golden, obviously. I'll try to ask Hagrid later about a tree, let's just set them up to check and then we can go," I glanced quickly at him before diving into the box. I most likely imagined it but I thought he had looked ever so slightly impressed. When I looked again up he was already laying glittering stars out very neatly around the Hufflpuff table.

"Try and swirl them," I called out to him. Malfoy looked over, unimpressed.

"They look fine straight, Granger,"

"I think they'd look better swirled,"

"I'm afraid you're wrong," he snarled.

"Look, let me _show you_," I said as I walked over and made the line move into a spiral. He glanced sharply at me and then slowly raised his wand and flicked them back straight.

"Fine, be a stubborn arsehole," I snapped.

"Ooh, tetchy, Granger. If it means so much to you I'll make the tiny stars _swirled_," he drawled mockingly as he made them loop into an exaggerated spiral. I glared at him.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," he replied. "Mudblood," he added. I gritted my teeth and walked away before I did something I'd regret, like hex him.

...

"You seem to be attached to tinsel,"

I paused while bent headfirst into the huge cardboard box.

Malfoy's hands were on my waist. I froze as I felt his fingertips move against my jumper and slowly unravel some unsubstantial tinsel. It finally pulled away and I stood up, perfectly aware that my _bottom_ had been more or less thrust towards Malfoy's _crotch_. He looked innocently at a nearby painting when I turned around.

"I've been thinking about some sort of band to play," he said lightly. He glanced at me, noting the expression on my face. "_Nice ass,_ by the way Granger. Now can we carry on with this ordeal?"

I slowly shook my head at him in utter disbelief. "You are just unbelievable. You'd flirt with any girl in the room if you had to,"

"Oh, I would, would I?" He asked defensively, looking me up and down like he was disgusted at the thought.

"Of course you would. You just can't help yourself. I bet you'd even try it on with McGonagall if you were left alone long enough,"

There was a stunned pause.

I could only hear what I had just said and laughter started to form at the back f my throat. I tried to stop it but my mouth twitched, the humour escalating. It happened almost in slow motion. The faint lines at the side of Malfoy's mouth deepened and his strong jaw tensed. Slowly, the silence seemed almost deafening and his smooth lips began to stretch more and more and more.

_Professor McGonagoll._

We were both laughing. _Actually laughing._ I was hit with the conflicting emotions that were hate and thinking it was _so hilariously funny._I couldn't stop. I wanted to but the laughter just poured out of me and it got louder when I watched Malfoy throw his head back and snigger in mirth.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Hah hah hah!"

"Hahahahahah, I- Hahahahah!"

"HAHAHAH!"

"HAH HAH HAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haa!Haa!HAA!"

I don't know how long it went on for but I was finally able to control myself and stopped. Malfoy looked almost bashful in the silence. He cleared his throat and flung the cherub into the box. It shifted up the bench and I snorted. His mouth twitched.

Suddenly the castle clocked chimed eleven.

"You can clean this up," he said stiffly. I watched him rudely walk out and my good mood evaporated before his blond head had even reached the door. The _bastard._

...

Thank you so much to AmeliaJade326, Kirando, bookinspired and pirateKitten11893...your reviews are all appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione

Even by my standards, the library study session was _boring_and had been passing very, _very_slowly. I was practically falling asleep while trying to 'silently read' the three appointed Arithmancy chapters. It was when my head was lolling that I felt something lightweight hit my head. I looked up and saw a tiny rolled up piece of parchment lying suspiciously on my table. Frowning, I slowly unrolled it and read the scrawled sentence inside.

_I can see your lacy underwear, Granger. Slut._

What.

And again, _what?_

I hitched down my skirt and glanced around the library. Everyone had their heads down, everyone was more or less sleeping.

I dragged my eyes over the tables. Terry Boot was scribbling, Seamus was asleep, Padma was a _girl_, Malfoy was reading behind a bookshelf and glancing at me, Eric was… MALFOY!

I glared at him and he smirked. He lowered his book, pointed at me, pretended to write and then mimed himself catching something, raising one mean eyebrow expectantly as he finished.

I angrily tore off a piece of parchment and scrawled down a reply.

_Fuck off Malfoy you twat. I can't believe that you left me to clean up last night._

I scrunched it up and flung it at his head. He caught it very well, much to my dislike and quickly read it. He looked up smugly. Slowly, he scrawled out a reply. I sniffed as it landed on my desk and tried to look unimpressed as I unravelled it, feeling his eyes on me.

_I'm surprised, Granger. Where did you get them from?_

I stared defiantly at him.

_Why on earth do you want to know? I scrawled back._

_I'm curious._

_Don't be._

_Are you going to tell me?_

_I thought I told you to get lost._

_I think the phrase was 'fuck off'. I have to say it loses some of its edge when written in your neat, prissy little handwriting._

_My handwriting is not prissy, Malfoy. Stop sending me notes._

_Why, scared you'll say something you'll regret. Letter's can be very revealing, Granger. (Like your skirt)._

_I would never write anything to you that I'd regret, you smarmy asshole. I didn't regret that._

_I was thinking more a long the lines of confessing how attractive you found me._

_I do not find you attractive, you repulse me_

_Now, now. Denial is the first sign of a lie._

_Where on earth did you get that from?_

_Admit it, mudblood._

_Admit what, that I am not attracted to you in the slightest. You have the personality of a slug._

_I'm not speaking personality, here, Granger. If we were doing that then I'd have puked all over my desk when your skirt slipped upwards fifteen minutes ago_

_What is that meant to mean?_

_That I can forget personality, for a while. Answer me. You find me attractive._

_I've already answered._

_Answer while forgetting personality_

_I can't do that._

_I think you can._

_I'm not going to inflate your already oversized head._

_Please do._

_If you couldn't speak, or write, or move, or exist then I would find you mildly attractive._

_Ditto, Granger._

_Ditto what?_

_Christ almightily, your stupid. I find you attractive. When you don't speak, that is._

_Is that meant to please me?_

_Now, tell me. Where did you get them from?_

_Why are you so intent on discussing my underwear?_

_When are we next meeting to plan entertainment?_

Why did you just change the sub-_(scribbled out) It's Saturday tomorrow, we can talk in Hogsmeade._

_I'll eagerly wait. In case you can't tell, that was sarcasm._

_I could very much tell_

_Well aren't you clever._

_See you in Hogsmeade. Three broomsticks_

_3 o' clock_

_I'll bring the parchment_

_Amazing._

_Fuck off_

_Gladly, mudblood._

_..._

"Ron, I need to change our plans for Saturday," I said in the common room while he and Harry lay in front of the fire, playing chess. Ron frowned while conducting his knight to slice Harry's castle in half (which prompted a groan) and then turned to me, his face dropping.

"Why? I was looking forward to it-Harry no, don't do that! No, no, _no_!" He wailed, watching his knight get killed. I sighed.

"It's because of the organization thing, I said I'd…..go to Hogsmeade with…._Malfoy_,"

Ron's mouth dropped open and he accidentally knocked over the chess pieces. They scrambled around his palm angrily, a pawn kicking his thumb. I raised my eyebrows at him, wanting him to speak, to say _anything._

"….Malfoy?" He finally said in anti climax. Harry spluttered besides him and I glared at him.

"I knew you'd be like this, I shouldn't have told you,"

Hermione, _you_ should be like this!" Said Harry, gesturing to himself and Ron.

"Yes, I know but I want to do well in this, if he says anything, then, well…I don't know, and _besides_," I said, prodding Ron. "Shouldn't you, Hannah and Ernie be thinking about planning the _maze design_ and lights outside?"

Ron shrugged. "They're both going to Professor Sprout tomorrow, I decided not to come,"

"You are just…_something else_," I said, sighing. "Anyway, maybe I can get something out of him. Like why we saw him looking so sneaky in Diagon Alley?" I prompted.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then this faded. "I really don't think Malfoys going to tell you anything Hermione," he said gravely. I felt my spirits dropping. That was true. It would be impossible to retrieve information from him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't_ want_ to do this-"

"Whatever, you have fun with Malfoy tomorrow," Ron said, and both he and Harry snorted and fell onto the carpet in fits of laughter. I sat still, watching them, un-amused.

In all honesty, I couldn't remember the last time I had truly laughed with either of them, or even giggled.

...

Draco

Saturday morning, Granger appeared just as I was thinking of her. I passed her in the corridor and time seemed to halt.. My steps slowed.

"Three o' clock, Granger. _Be_there. I turned down McGonagall for you," I frowned at myself. I never told jokes.

Yet something moved in her face. As she walked past, eyes fixed straight ahead, her mouth twitched, just slightly, and five seconds later I heard a muffled snort. I looked over my shoulder and saw she was holding her hand to her face, giggling and scurrying around the corner.

I had just made Granger laugh.

And I felt thrilled.

...

Thankyou xodreamerskyes, SoSlytherin111910, In your dreams bby x3, AmeliaJade326, Kirando and Orange-Coyote 3!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Draco

_Pink lace._

The vision was in my head again. Who would have thought? _Granger_wore little, lacy underwear. Merlin.

Desire pooled in the pit of my stomach and caught me off guard, again, for the _seventh time_. I tried to shift it from my mind…tried to distract myself by sipping my drink….tried to forget by drumming my fingers on the old, wooden table. Tried to devote my thoughts to my poor, trapped father, to _Potter _who's fault it was…do the killing of Dumbledore. But the pink just came back again and again. Who knew a little image in one's memory could be so… powerful and bloody _uncontrollable._

I saw her come in then; pink cheeked and disgruntled from the cold wind outside. Her eyes scanned the pub, rested on me and she stared at the floor as she walked over, lips pursed together, brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"Finally, Granger, what have you been doing all this time? _Reading_?"

She sat down opposite me and pulled off her coat. I tried not to look at the unconscious movement she made as she curved her back and pushed her breasts out but wasn't sure if I was entirely successful.

"As a matter of fact, yes," she replied curtly as I raised my eyebrows to her face. I literally snorted into my drink and she observed me sternly.

"What were you reading?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't reply because in all honesty I _did not care_. In the slightest. At all. Not really. ..She rummaged through her bag and withdrew the parchment. Oh _lord_I hoped we'd forget the planning thing..for a _few minutes._

And yes, I did not _care_ what Granger read in her spare time…yet all I did was wait intently for her answer.

"The biological reasoning of hate and what it is," she replied evenly. "For Muggle Studies, even though I'm not taking it for my NEWT's I still read up on some stuff…even if it is a little hard to fathom or take seriously,"

_Great._ Here we go again, hold on, hold…what can I do to amuse myself…. I gestured for the waitress, not bothering to appear interested. Why should I have even _thought_about _bothering_ anyway? Since when had I cared what _Granger felt._

"Butterbeer?" I asked over her rambling.

"….hate can sometimes in fact be a response to…" She trailed off and nodded and I handed the busty woman in the apron three silver sickles. I'm not sure whether Granger noticed this. In all honesty, I hope she didn't. Because, for once, I wasn't sure how I would have truthfully answered. Macho reasoning can do stupid things.

...

Hermione

"While we're still on the subject of hate, I'm not sure whether you know what it feels like to hate someone, Granger. Despite all this _reading_ you do," Malfoy said across the table, five minutes after I had seen him _pay for my drink._What on earth? It struck me he was most likely bragging about his riches. Ooh, I'm Malfoy and I'm so rich that I freely wave my cash about in pubs and pay for the first person who comes into my sightline. _Because I'm a slimy snob._ I had seriously never known _paying for someone_ to be an insult…but now I felt it. I had almost demanded that I pay, , before I realised what he had said, and I got sidetracked.

"_Of course_ I do. I hate you, don't I?" I replied over the noise of the Three Broomsticks, suddenly scanning the place for Harry and Ron. I had a sneaking suspicion they would come in here to laugh at me…. Fortunately, it seemed clear of them, for the time being.

Malfoy slowly sipped his butterbeer. The parchment plan lay discarded between us and I don't think he realized. It could wait. For now, at least. _Because_…

"Heh," he finally replied in disregard. "Hates an extremely strong word, Granger,"

"I hate you more than you can possibly imagine," I retorted, although I wanted to smile as I sipped my drink, this unnerved me somewhat. Malfoy seemed unwilling to give this up, his tone turned arrogant, as per usual.

"Seriously, Granger. You don't _hate_ me. There's a strong mutual dislike between us but I have never done anything which would make your hate towards me acceptable,"

I scoffed loudly, nearly knocking my glass over.

"You've tormented me and my best friends for the past five years and still continue to do it!" I nearly yelled, amazed that he possibly could think this.

He smirked, to deliberately annoy me, I swear.

"If that makes you hate someone you have some surprises coming,"

"What do you mean?" I said slowly.

"Murder, betrayal, rape," he listed casually on his fingers, which were almost unnaturally long.

"Are you saying you'd murder me?"

"No. I'm giving possible examples which would make it acceptable to hate someone,"

"Oh,"

"I wouldn't _betray_ you, either," he said sarcastically, smirking at this one.

"I'm glad," I decided to turn to the parchment, trying to think of something to write.

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you _what_, Malfoy?"

"If I would ever rape you,"

"_What_?" I dropped my quill.

"I wouldn't," he added.

"I most certainly hope you wouldn't!" I hissed.

"That's settled then,"

"Can we return to what we came here for," I asked desperately, suddenly uncomfortable.

"It wouldn't be classified as rape,"

"WHAT WOULDN'T?"

"If I slept with you,"

"…."

"It would be completely consensual,"

"I think this butterbeer is affecting your head,"

"It would be lovely, Granger,"

"I can't think of anything I'd rather not do," I hated how this was not entirely truthful and I reasoned it was only because I immediately thought of _dying _after.

"That _hurt_…..I know your lying,"

"Please, shut up,"

"I'm sure you have some sort of kink in that prude's shell of yours, Granger. Considering you hate me so much, how about hate sex?"

"You are disgusting," I said, starting to blush. How were these words even leaving his mouth? I thought him _writing_ stuff (about my underwear!) was bad enough.

There was a strange, determined glint in his eye and I realized my feet had been stretched under the table to lay next to him. I hastily pulled them backwards and tucked them under my chair.

"Why not?" he said slowly, leaning forwards, _straight_ into my personal space. I could see the eyelashes framing his stormy eyes and caught an overwhelming scent of his cologne and I liked it. _A lot._

"Give. Me. A. Reason. Why. Not, _Granger_." His gaze travelled excruciatingly slowly down my face as he demanded this. I knew he was waiting for an answer and for one heart stopping moment, as his eyes rested on my lips, I thought he was going to kiss me.

_He didn't._

"I'm not standing for this," I stammered, standing up and wrenching away the parchment. "You may like humiliating me, _Malfoy_ but I'm not letting myself play victim to your stupid little games," I angrily stuffed it into my bag, missing twice and feeling the emotion threaten to turn to tears, I stormed out of the pub, desperate to get outside. Annoyed at myself that I hadn't even had the change to even hint at asking what he was doing for Voldemort.

...

_For one moment, Draco Malfoy felt guilty._

...

Thank you...In your dreams bby x3, Vesper, Kirando, haileydelacour101, pirateKitten11893, Violetta, Kirate Chic, PinkSlytherin and Fez's are Cool... I love you all. :')

And a **WORD OF WARNING**, this fic will be changed to an 'M' rating fairly soon :O. So, I apologies if you don't want to read **adult content**, or are too young. Although, I'm not sure whether age stops anyone...from personal experience ;)

Once again thank you for all the support this is getting so far! I'm really enjoying writing it and I'm glad that you enjoy reading it, and hope you continue to do so! :)

xClutteredxChaosx :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Draco

In all honesty, I suppose I hadn't _meant_ for her to flounce off like that.

But bloody hell! I had only put forward a _perfectly acceptable_ suggestion. She was a female, I was a male. Was there really anything so _bad_ about that? Women are far concerned with '_what's right _'all the bloody time. They can never just _give in. _Take a leap, have some _fun._

I sighed, drained the butter beer, collected the belongings she had stupidly left on the table and pulled on my jacket.

The air outside could have chilled a mountain troll to the bone.

I walked up Hogsmeade's main street, knowing that I was frowning. Perhaps…just perhaps…under the circumstances…in retrospect…the suggestion was perhaps the tiniest bit…._innapropriate_. But my God why did the little bitch have to be so highly strung and bloody dramatic!I sighed in frustration, not seeing her anywhere. I looked for a while at the snowy, empty street and then turned back to Hogwarts in defeat.

The castle was also eerily quiet, as though every student had left. I paused near the dungeon, thinking. Something odd like guilt was taking over my brain. _Why?_

I hadn't wanted to make her feel uncomfortable… I didn't know she would react like that. At most I thought she would possibly slap me, second time lucky and everything. Perhaps she'd get something back. _Hah_.

Or was it third time lucky….?

It was at that exact moment that she flew around the corner straight into my chest.

"Ooomph!"

She made a slapping noise as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," I snapped. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, her palm was soft and warm and she froze, staring at them interlocked together. Time ticked past. She huffed and pulled her arm away, I saw her fingers twitch.

"I don't want to speak to you, Malfoy,"

"Neither do I," I replied. "You just happened to barge into me a couple of seconds ago,"

"I'm _going_," she said through clenched teeth. She actually was. She had started to walk away. I watched her steps.

"Granger," I called impulsively. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"_What_?"

I reached into my pocket for her quill. "You left this, when you ran away,"

She flinched at the last two words and snatched it from my hands, her harsh eyes hesitating on my face. "Anything else?" She shot back. Her eyes changed

"Perhaps my apologies, Granger."

Her entire face seemed to soften.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You heard me. I'm sorry, for whatever I said,"

She seemed lost for words. "Oh..I, I, well, thanks,"

"I'd like to pass this assignment,"

"Me too, of course," she said with a small, affirmative nod.

"So let's try again,"

"…yes,"

"I'll refrain from speaking about anything overtly sexual in case it's too much for you to handle," the sharp look. "How about this evening, the library?" I continued.

She seemed to think about something.

"Ok," she said in disappointment. I felt confused at this but didn't let on.

"Half seven, Granger, ok?"

"Yes, I'll be there," she looked at me, and then walked away. I watched her hair and skirt swish together simultaneously and the sudden elated high I had being feeling vanished rather suddenly.

...

Hermione

What on Earth was I going to tell Ron _this time._

I had agreed to have a meal with him that evening, to tell him all about the suspected dreadful experience I was going to have with Malfoy, to snigger together at the names we called him.

It _had _been dreadful, more or less.

But he had apologized. Never would I have excepted an apology to leave Draco Malfoy's mouth.

I approached the noisy Great Hall, biting my lip. How was I meant to tell Ron that our meeting had lasted ten minutes, Malfoy offered to have sex, I all but fled, Malfoy apologized and now we were meeting in the library. Hopefully to _not _do it all again.

Ron smiled goofily in that charming way of his as I walked over. He was eating something and a few lumps of food fell from his mouth. I sniffed yet slid next to him, realizing that there was a lack of cologne.

"Ron…" I began slowly.

"I'm trying not to eat too much, for tonight!" He said inaudibly through a mouthful of food.

I looked sadly at him and he noted my expression. I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, again, Ron. But…I need to cancel tonight too,"

His face dropped and he swallowed sharply.

"-why?"

"It's, hard to explain but I need to go to the library, with…Malfoy,"

"Your ditching me again for Malfoy," he said, his tone empty.

"I know, how awful is it?" I said with a small laugh although this time he didn't find it funny. I sighed and placed my hand on his. I vaguely registered I felt nothing but the sensation of skin on skin. "I'm sorry, Ron I really am but things didn't go well today…he said something and I stormed out, rather stupidly, _probably_," I said. Ron looked at me gloomily.

"What did he say?" He mumbled.

"That doesn't matter," I said quickly. "_Too many mud blood insults._ I'm just trying to tell you that this is really important, and the sooner I get it over with, the sooner I can spend time with you,okay?" I said quickly…masking something with words. I couldn't tell what it was that I was masking. I didn't want to know.

He sighed and then smiled, looking sheepish.

"Aaaah, alright. I kinda wanted to play chess again with Harry anyway, he's catching up and I don't like it," he chuckled.

I tried to laugh, feeling a bit annoyed at this. "Oh. Haha. Well, ok. See you later,"

He nodded heavily and crashed across the bench to clumsily kiss me.

...

Draco

I'd chosen a table in the corner, one that was hidden behind a bookshelf, to give us some privacy. The last thing I wanted was for some brainless first years getting the wrong idea about house relations. I watched her root around her bag for a full two minutes before I snapped.

"Would you bloody hurry up," _I have places to be. _Although, did I? Did I really have anywhere to be but t_here, with her_? I couldn't remember.

Yes, I _did. _

Did I _want_ to be anywhere else but there, with her? I didn't let myself answer this. I tried to block out my thoughts my contorting my features into a nasty glare, even though her head was downturned.

She looked up and my expression faltered

She sighed and flung the bag onto her lap, finally pulling out the parchment which still looked pristine.

"…it's so full of everything," she said, shaking her tiny bag. "I put a charm on the parchment, so it doesn't tear,"

Whatever Granger. Whatever, whatever. Blah, blah, blah.

"Are you…alright?"

I looked up, I had been massaging my temples.

"I'm fine," I snapped, snatching the parchment to my side of the table. I had the overwhelming desire to tell her just how annoying she was. But I didn't.

Instead, I sighed heavily and read what she had already written down. _Decorations put up in hall. Enchanted tree. _

"I see you've explained what we've done it huge detail,"

"I'm getting really fed up of your sarcasm," she grumbled. "That is a_ plan_. A _draft_. Why don't you do it if you can do so much better?"

I ignored this and pressed my quill onto the next line.

"We will be recruiting the Weird Sisters…" I said aloud as I wrote. She batted my hand away and I noticed how soft her skin was, again.

"You don't know that!" She stated, aghast.

"Know what?" I said, putting my hand back down, watching her reaction.

"That we'll be able to get them! The Weird Sister are busy! They've been here already, they may not want to come all the way to a school to just play one night! Do we even have the funding?"

I stared at her.

"We. Just. Will." I said simply, exasperated at her worrying. "My grandfather will pay. I want to win this, Granger. Pansy informed me the prize was a rather large sum of money. A lot more than a stupid pay check for an old band,"

"Oh. I see now. _Greed_. Slytherins are so predictable," she said darkly.

"Do not get me started on House flaws. I could speak for days about _you_,"

"I'm listening,"

"For starters, you don't ever look before you leap. It's a stupid way of thinking," I said truthfully. I vaguely remembered a time in fourth year when I had quite forcefully pushed her out of the way of a Grindylow. She may have fallen over into mud but it was her own bloody fault for trying to _stroke it._

I didn't know why I could remember this. She hated me with more passion that usual for two whole weeks after, however.

She scoffed in defence and moved her chair backwards. For a second I thought she was leaving, but she began to root through the bookshelf. I pushed my chair back and followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what we _should_ be doing, researching," she said, throwing 'The Witches' Guide to Perfect Festive Decoration' and 'The Best Magical Bands of the Last Two Centuries (That Are Still Alive)' onto the table. I leaned against the shelf, and watched her while she did this. My mind drifted.

Ever since Granger had somehow shrank her teeth (and I could no longer call her a beaver) I'd had to admit, much to my twelve year old self's dislike that Granger was _attractive_. Every male in the school now knew this, heck, even me. I wouldn't think the things I do about her half the number of times I do now if she was ugly. I watched her pretty face scrunch up at the titles on the spine…so what, I could pretty much bare the thought of sleeping with her.

Bare the thought. Hah.

I _wished_ the thought…..could be a reality.

I suddenly realised we were completely alone. The only other person in her life at that very moment was me. No Weasel, no Potter, no Vicktor fucking Krum or Cormac McLaggen.

I wanted her to stay.

We were alone.

And I was ready to take a leap.

...

Hermione

I skimmed the spines quickly, aware that Malfoy was standing unusually close to me. It wasn't a sensation I didn't like and as I moved to the left my arm brushed his chest. I could the body heat through his clothes and I averted my gaze, boring my eyes into 'The Floating Pixies of Pop' I felt a shiver as I moved away. Draco Malfoy, Hermione. He is _Draco Malfoy. _I reminded myself, over and over again…

"Why don't we look at food, too," Malfoy suggested in an unusual distant voice. I breathed in heavily though my nose, yet this only made it tingle with the scent of his cologne. It smelt so good.

"Pansy and Ernie are doing that," I said quietly. His large feet were standing apart. I was in the middle of them.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot,"

There was a sudden awkward pause and the roar of the lantern flames echoed the hammering in my head.. My skin prickled. He was so close. He was _too _close.

I felt his eyes boring into me.

"It's, getting late…isn't it," I said to no one, looking at the books in front of me. I rested my index finger on the shelf, applying so much pressure that the joint hurt.

"It is," he answered back so seductively I could have sworn….

My heart jolted.

I turned, almost not meaning to, and he crashed his lips into mine.

In one instant, all of my senses screamed. His lips were delicious, hot, soft and powerful and all I wanted was for him to be close to me, to touch me…he was so _warm._

He made a pleased murmur into my lips which sparked the first little burst of lust in my stomach and parted my mouth with his tongue. I pressed my own against his, tasting him and he moved me backwards, the bookshelf jutting into my spine. He deepened he kiss and slid his hands down to my hips. Their grip was immediately firm and almost too forceful. Some sort of warning flourished in the very,very back of my mind.

"…thank the lord, Granger," he murmured quietly into my ear. It tickled from his warm, lovely breath and I shivered. In that second, I looked forward into grey, dark orbs that burned with nothing but hate. His elegant hands on my hips suddenly seemed to hurt. He moved towards me roughly, insinuating another kiss with his mouth. He teased my tongue with his, excruciatingly slowly, deceptively and then moved to my lip.

I could feel him smirk. And he bit down, hard.

"Ouch!" I said in shock, reflexively pulling myself away from him, the warning now on high alert.

"What's wrong, Granger?" He said silkily and he pressed me against the rows of books, heat flooded to my face and closed the tiny gap between us. "Don't you like a bit of _pain_?" Pure, wistful lust was the next thing I felt.

It was also the moment when reality hit me.

What was I doing?

Malfoy smiled at me like he was the spawn of Satan and I shoved him hard in the chest just before our lips met. He quickly stepped backwards, a shadow crossing his face.

"What?" He snapped.

"WHAT are you DOING?" I shouted, surprising even myself. His face turned sour. When I did not get an answer from his infuriating self, I grabbed everything that I had bought, flustered, angry and confused and walked straight past him, fuming, at the floor.

And I suppose I ran away, again.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait this time, it's been two months since the last chapter! :S_

_Thank you xodreamerskyes, Karate Chic, DreamxxCatcher, Vesper, In you dreams bbyx3, Kirando, Misti D, child minder, HishazelEyes28, and 13 Aphrodite_

I really really really appreciate every single review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to keep reading and reviewing :')

Love Clutered Chaos ;) xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Draco

Hogwarts was _so_ boring.

Talking to Voldemort, and then coming back to a secluded castle really put things into perspective.

I couldn't help glaring at the group of first years who scuttled past, and finally left the disgusting pub. I sighed angrily and reached for my wand, my fingertips brushing it's end. I rested them there, eyes glued to the barmaid. My heart thudded but I knew this would be easy, too easy.

Suddenly, I saw Granger's face. Frowning, questioning. I literally hissed in anger at letting my concentration slip and tried to push her from my mind. Good lord. I did not have the time to be thinking about _her._

I glanced at my watch. 5pm. Now was probably a good time.

"Imperius," I muttered under my breath as I pointed my wand towards the curvaceous women. I silently willed her to perform the same spell on Katie Bell who would then take the necklace to Dumbledore, and pretty soon the old fool would be _dead_. I watched her walk away, ramrod straight and uncoordinated. I sighed heavily. Perhaps too early to do that, reckless even but I needed to do _something. _My mind was working overtime and too soon was better than never. I wondered if the Christmas ball would still happen with Dumbledore dead. Whatever. I did not _care._ At the end of all of this, there would be my glory. That was the only thing I wanted.

G, g, g,

Glory.

That was it.

...

Hermione

One day went by.

A second day went by.

A third day went by.

My heart sped up a little as I walked though the doors of the Great Hall. Curiously, I glanced over at the Slytherin table. I don't know why. I just _did._

He was there. _For the first time in three days._ For one moment, I didn't know what to do. There was a brief second when my brain left me and I was a gooey, dithering mess. Thankfully, I managed to pull myself together and walked straight past him. I could feel his eyes on me as I lowered myself onto the bench next to Ron and it took all my strength not to look over. Ron mentioned something about Lavender Brown joining his Yule Ball group but I barely even acknowledged him. This wasn't _right_. I did not _like _Draco Malfoy one little bit. This situation was all in my head. I needed to end this once and for all. I needed to talk to him.

If I could bring myself to do that. I bit my lip. I couldn't even transform my worried expression when Ginny asked what was wrong. I blamed it on being tired. I seemed to have been doing that a lot lately.

Harry said something about going to potions. I stood up in a daze and when I looked over at the Slytherin table, he had vanished again.

...

"Have you noticed, Malfoys vanished?"

I jumped a little as Harry murmured into my ear, the contents of my potion splashing onto my shirt. I hastily dabbed at it and swallowed, glancing across the room at Malfoy's empty seat. My eyes darted to Snape, who hadn't even questioned his whereabouts. It all seemed a little weird.

"I'll admit, he has been gone for a long time," I tried to say passively. "But he was here this morning at breakfast. Snape doesn't seem too bothered," I added, changing the subject slightly.

Harry nodded in agreement and then walked back over to his caldron. I was pretended to be engrossed in my own work, feeling Snape's eyes on me. I added a few sprigs of holly wondering when it would be safe to start stirring and heard the door slam. My mind was on overdrive. I was infuriated. Never before had I been so curious about _Malfoy's_ whereabouts. It horrified me just a little bit.

Rage suddenly pooled in my stomach. This was only because of the _kiss_. The inappropriate nasty twat was insane if he though he could do that-

I blindly snatched a few things from the ingredients bench, my bad mood did not lift as I hammered my cauldron with a spoon, and while I was slicing elder root, something delicious and sinful travelled to my nostrils. My stomach clenched as the memory of the night in the library returned with such intensity it was almost too vivid and my grip on my knife slipped. I glanced up with wild eyes, staring straight at the back of Malfoys blond head. My knife cut my finger slightly and I hissed, pressing it against my mouth, tasting coppery blood.

I watched blood trickle from my fingertip,, nerves and everything engulfing me. I swallowed, finding it difficult to breathe. Why the hell was I acting like this?

I watched him.

He swooped over to the ingredients table, His back still to me. Snape had barely battered an eyelid at his entrance. I swallowed again, trying to slow my breathing, trying steady my heart rate. This was ridiculous. I looked at my now bubbling caldron, realizing Harry was trying to catch my eye. He sent a bewildered glance at Malfoy. Ron was looking disgusted at his arrival. I nodded at them and then stared down at my potion. The bubbles popped and simmered ferociously. It seemed to mirror my insides. My finger was still bleeding. My cheeks were red, I knew they were. I could only prey this turmoil didn't show on the outside.

Good lord. I sighed and took a deep breath, determined to appear normal. I closed my eyes, and then looked up, staring straight at him. My chest pulsated as my eyes locked with his across the room. He had been watching me. To my delight, I saw the tiniest falter in his expression. A moment of weaknesses for Draco Malfoy. But this power thing didn't last. To my horror, he dropped his spoon and began strolling over to my end of the classroom. I watched, frozen. I tried to look as though I didn't care. But he arrived directly in front of my desk, blocking Harry and Ron's view from me. I tensed at his presence, the sudden proximity surprisingly familiar. In an instant, it was as though his vanishing act had never happened, and all that existed in that time was the kiss. And this was when my rage came back and unfortunately a little bit of lust which I couldn't control.

"_What on earth_," I hissed. Pleased I was able to_ talk_ if not in anti climax. I looked at my potion, partly out of the need to be discreet, partly because I found it hard to look him in the eye without… I didn't even want to answer this. I glowered at him. He had the nerve to look smug. Good god. He was such an arrogant _arse._

"You liked it," he said it a voice so quiet only I could hear. "Don't you dare deny it, Granger," he added with an unbelievable little smirk. I opened my mouth in protest. Nothing came out. His hands were right next to mine. He reached for the unicorn root and brushed his thumb against my palm. I shivered. It was so warm. I clenched my jaw and glared at him with all the hate I could muster.

"Get away from my table," I snapped.

"I'm borrowing your ingredients. You seem to have taken twice the amount we were told to," he said as he scanned my table and raised an eyebrow. _Had I_? My stomach dropped as I realised I had, in my distress. "You seem to be bleeding," Malfoy whispered gently, but he was smirking like he was delighted to see me in pain.

I clenched my hand into a fist, letting it drop down by my side. I could feel the blood trickle against my palm. I tried to think of a spell to heal it, but couldn't.

Snape was near us. "Professor, Granger has cut herself with her knife," Malfoy declared very loudly. A few Slytherins snorted. I reddened, glaring madly at him. Snape sniffed at me.

"Let me see," he demanded. I reluctantly showed him my finger, surprised at how bad it had turned. Blood was all over my hand. He narrowed his eyes.

"Go to the hospital wing," he snapped. "Malfoy, you go with her seeing as you haven't started yet," he added, smirking nastily at me at this added punishment. I wanted to protest but he had already swooped away. I sighed and walked through the room, Malfoy following me too quickly. The noisy classroom left us behind and our footsteps echoed in the sudden quietness. Malfoy sighed, jumping up the stairs arrogantly.

"So," he said slowly. I sensed something off, and was suddenly forced into a dark corner. I bristled at his closeness but he only roughly grabbed my hand and muttered a spell at it. I watched the cut heal instantly, somewhat stunned at this knowledge. We hadn't been taught that yet. I swallowed, looking at his face. For one moment, it was not Draco Malfoy stood in front of me but someone else. Someone caring, gentle, intelligent. Then he spoke, and the slime ball was back.

"Mudbloods truly are _useless-"_

I started to walk away, not wanting to let him do this.

"Don't even think about ignoring me," he called out.

"I am not ignoring you," I repeated. "We need to talk about what you _did_," I accused, spinning around to grab this moment. This would solve everything..

He stepped out of the shadows, into the candle light. For one moment, my eyes betrayed me and remembered how handsome he was. Angrily, I looked away. He stepped closer. My pulse quickened.

"You didn't like it?" He breathed slowly, the purse sarcasm in his tone infuriating me.

"No," I snapped, my voice betraying me. He smirked. I noticed the little lines at the corner of his mouth. The smell of his cologne travelled to my nostrils again. I imagined him pinning me against the wall too vividly and glanced up with wild eyes, his eyes burning into mine.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly. In that moment, there was a moment of clarity. I shouldn't have _felt_ like this. He had forced all of this torment on me. None of this had been my fault. He was a nasty little slime ball and I wanted him out of my life. "Why can't you just leave me alone," I hissed. Draco Malfoy stared me right in the eye and snorted.

"You're so bloody highly strung," he said. Almost in evasion.

I wanted to hit him. Hard in the face. Punch him harder than in the third year. Instead, I took a breath, stood tall, and walked away. Just like that. I left Draco Malfoy hanging, standing alone in a corridor. And it felt _fantastic._

I think.

...

That evening, I swallowed and watched Katie Bell being taken to St Mungo's.

"Malfoy," Harry accused darkly. I wanted to believe it was him, I really did.

"I saw him coming back from Hogsmeade ages ago," Ginny said from besides us.

"He was obviously fleeing from the scene, the bastard!"

I remained quiet. Ron looked at me, so did Harry.

"Hermione, ask him about this, get it out of him, as discreetly as you can," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"This Yule thing is your chance!" He said excitedly. "When are you next seeing him?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me.

I looked down. The last time I had so perfectly stormed away from him and now I had to go back to him? I sighed, pretending to think, looking up at the ceiling.

"Let me see, I can arrange to meet tomorrow, I think," I said. They nodded enthusiastically, not hearing my dread.

"Great. We need you for this Hermione. I swear it was him, we just need evidence. The prick needs to get what he deserves," Harry growled. I nodded. I certainly agreed with that.

...

Later that day, I sat by the fireplace, the common room empty. I sat with a quill in my hand, watching the flames flicker over each other. They lit the parchment in front of me, my eyes tired and heavy. I read what I had written again. My handwriting had long since dried, it was starting to blur together as I blinked to stay awake.

_Malfoy_

_As much as I hate to have to be near you again, we need to finish this Yule preparation. I think we only need to meet a few more times. Then I never have to see you again. We need to get a tree so I'll meet you at the forest entrance at seven pm tomorrow. If you can't come I'll do it my myself. I hope you can't come. Seriously._

_Hermione._

It was fine. Perfectly blunt and hateful. I fastened it to Pigwid's leg and he giddily flew out of the window, taking a nose dive and then disappearing. I yawned, exhausted. I grabbed my stuff and plodded to my dormitory, dreadfully unhappy.

...

Sorry about how long it has been! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I will go back to naming in the next chapter :) Please tell me what you think...:D


End file.
